


Of Metal, Gods and Demons

by IsisKitsune



Series: Pepper Potts is one Hell of a PA [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Demon!Pepper, Gen, Tony's 17, what if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need Ironman.”<br/>Pepper automatically gripped the tablet held out to her as Tony deflated. Ever since he’d let Agent assume it was Pepper behind the armor he’d been relatively back burner material, well aside from the need for a brain…<br/>“Alright,” Pepper took the pad as Phil gave a forced smile before turning and leaving via the not locked down elevator. Tony would have to add a few things to JARVIS’ programming after this. “Well, shall I take this or do you-“ Tony was already snatching up the tablet before opening it to see the data. Pepper stayed silent at the show of annoyance, she knew it rubbed him all kinds of wrong ways to have someone else praised for his work. Not that she could blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Metal, Gods and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't expect to get this started this quick either... Please, don't hold your breath waiting for an update. I may have a fun idea for an ending but I just have no clue the in between
> 
> Rating for language potential and violance and demons

Tony was lazing back on the couch as he happily toasted, to himself mostly, the latest success in the Arc project. His building was independent (minus the emergency line to the city just in case another fiasco happened like at SI), completely running on its own power, and best of all green. No evil black cloud emissions, no toxic sludge oozing its way into the runoff, not one damn problem has shown up in the power grid. Hell, even the lighting was just a touch brighter as if JARVIS was happy with the new boost in power.

“Just one tonight Tony, we have a meeting in the morning.” Tony rolled his eyes as he smirked and non-the-less clinked his glass against Pepper’s. “Not that you should be having any at all,” Pepper’s voice trailed off behind her first sip of champagne.

“Hey, if I’m old enough to run my own company I can damn well have a drink.”

“You’re barely 17 Tony, and legally I run the company, you’re just the owner.”

“When was the last time you _didn’t_ listen to me, hm?” Pepper smirked as Tony went to take another sip before stalling, “Wait, no, don’t answer that.”

Pepper laughed and groaned as Tony’s cell phone started going off. “It’s not the office, they’d call me directly,” she mumbled as she stood up to walk out of reach, sipping on her drink while Tony looked about to try to hand off the phone.

“You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark-“

“Stark, this is urgent.”

“Then leave it urgently,” Pepper rolled her eyes and blinked up when the elevator suddenly opened.

“Security breach,” Tony called to JARVIS, the traitor didn’t so much as lock down the elevator behind Agent Coulson.

“Phil, it’s nice to see you,” Pepper was, of course, all courtesy and smiles as she approached the intruder. “Would you like a drink?”

“No, thank you, I’m here on business. Though I would ask if I could borrow you,” Pepper blinked toward Tony who was already up, all smirks and carefree. “We need Ironman.”

“I’m afraid you can’t have her Agent, she’s got a full schedule in the morning. And I have a curfew.” Tony glanced at his wrist, knowing full well the time, “And I’m about to miss my bedtime, so if you don’t mind.”

“Please, just take a look,” Pepper automatically gripped the tablet held out to her as Tony deflated. Ever since he’d let Agent assume it was Pepper behind the armor he’d been relatively back burner material, well aside from the need for a brain…

“Alright,” Pepper took the pad as Phil gave a forced smile before turning and leaving via the _not_ locked down elevator. Tony would have to add a few things to JARVIS’ programming after this. “Well, shall I take this or do you-“ Tony was already snatching up the tablet before opening it to see the data. Pepper stayed silent at the show of annoyance, she knew it rubbed him all kinds of wrong ways to have someone else praised for _his_ work. Not that she could blame him. Her jaw dropped at the sudden images and info splashed across the holoscreens. “Oh my. You have homework… A lot of homework.”

Tony’s eyes would not settle on any one thing, he was a bit stunned by all the things trying to implant themselves in his head. Pepper taking away his drink snapped him out of it, “Hey, I didn’t even get to finish the one!”

“You have homework and I have a meeting to cancel,” Pepper called over her shoulder as she headed for the elevator. “Any idea how we’re going to pull this off?”

“Just one,” Tony mumbled as he watched the screen with the green giant tearing apart a tank as if it was tissue paper, “I think it’s time Ironman came out of the dark.”

Pepper sighed, a frown on her lips, “So I guess I’m not cancelling that meeting. Call if you need me,” she called just as the elevator closed behind her.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony waved off the response while his eyes were still glued to the screens.


End file.
